kiyostesteckefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Majira
left|800px Tochter des Shaarj, vom Stamm der Yah I= Einleitung thumb|right Vater. So sollte eine jede Geschichte beginnen. Mit Vater und Mutter. Jener Vater, welcher ihre Kindheit begleitete war stets anders als sie. Er erklärte es ihr früh, dass er nicht der war, der sie im Leibe der Mutter schuf. Er war anders. Besaß kein Fell, aber Herz. Und sie gedieh unter seiner Führung. Ihre Arme wurden stark und ebenso ihr Herz. Gefüllt mit Stolz und Treue. Mit Moral und Loyalität. Und irgendwann, so sagte er immer, würde sie das Gelernte in die Welt tragen und die Herzen mit ihrem Wesen füllen und vorbei wäre die Zeit der Angst und der Scheu. Vorbei die Pein, die Worte dummer Leute ihr in die Synapsen geprügelt hatten. Vorbei die Zeit des Zweifels und sie wie ein stolzer, mächtiger Phönix aus der Asche steigen. Getrieben von der Glut des eigenen Wesens. Hinauf getragen in die Spähren eines neuen Lebens. Ritterlicher Krieger. Königin der Stärke. Und neben diesem Vater ein Zweiter. Dunkel und süß wie Blut. Der Schatten an ihrer Seite. Die schwarze Schwinge ihres Flügelpaars. Der Oheim ihrer Sünde. Mentor ihrer Schlange. Und somit ward die zweite Frau geboren mit dem Namen Sommer. Vereint in einem Leibe. Gekommen um zu siegen. Zu weilen. Zu schenken. Und zu nehmen. Majira. Tochter des Shaarj. |-| II= Aktuelles Zumeist sieht man sie in den Straßen der Kelchkuppe patroullieren. Schließlich gehört sie zur Legion. Eine der Freien- ursprünglich als Söldnerin unabhängig in die Dienste der Sultana getreten. Wenn sie nicht dort zu finden ist, kann man sie in Begleitung eines schwarzhaarigen Katers antreffen. Jener, mit den rubinroten Augen. Sie scheinen sehr vertraut mit einander. Ein Paar? Andererseits lungert sie nunmehr auch sehr häufig mit einem Nunh herum. Oder einem Mondkater. Ob es sie vielleicht alsbald aus der Gegend ziehen wird? Sie scheint kaum noch sesshaft in der Stadt des Goldes. |-| III= Aussehen --Name:Majira-- --Rasse:Miqo'te/Mondstreuner-- --Alter:21Jahre-- --Größe: 169cm-- Vollmundig. Gut gebaut. Nicht zu klein und für eine weibliche Sonnensucherin sogar schon groß. Die Haut leicht gebräunt, als habe man zartes Gold auf Blässe gestäubt. Die weiblichen Rundungn fallen mehr als üppig aus, wobei die Linie schlank und athletisch bleibt. Hier und da von sehnigen Muskeln durchzogen. Das Antlitz ist herzförmig, mit gerade Nase und vollen Lippen ausgestattet. Die Augen zeigen sich mandelförmig und die Pupillen weit geschlitzt- recht untypisch für eine Tatze und wohl Zeugnis des Mischblutes. Die Iriden selbst deuten dabei keine feste Farbe an. Sandfarben, scheint die Regenbogenhaut ihrem Namen alle Ehre zu machen. Einschlüsse in den unterschiedlichsten Farben findet man darin. Zartes Hellblau, grün, gelb, gar violett und rosé. Der Vergleich zu Opalen liegt nicht fern. Entstellt wird das Ganze durch eine Narbe, die das rechte Auge brutal kreuzt. Sie kann wohl von Glück reden, dass das Organ nicht verletzt worden ist, bei diesem Schnitt. Sonst zeigt sich der Leib fast Narbenfrei. Kleinere Überbleibsel vergangener Kämpfe. Mehr nicht. Der Schopf selbst wird von eher wirr gestutztem, flachsfarbenem Haar gekrönt. Die Ohren sind ungewöhnlich groß und tragen schwarze Pinselfransen, sowie kleine schwarze Flecken auf dem Pelz, wie bei einem Luchs. Alles in allem ist Majira ansehnlich. Was sie aber in der breiten Masse ihrer schönen Geschlechtsgenossinnen unter gehen lässt. |-| IV= Beziehungen ♛ Verehrt ❤ Liebe ღ Verliebt ★ Freund ♦ Gesehen ☠ Feindlich ---- F a m i l i e -Y'shaarj Nunh ♛★ :Die Präsenz hat sich tief ins Tochterherz gegraben. Ruchloser Spieler, Mörder, Verführer. Schatten und Schakal. Und doch... Vater. Dir gehört ihre Treue. Dir verdankt sie ihr Leben. Ewiglich schenkt sie dir ihre Liebe. Jene, welche nur eine Tochter zu geben vermag. -Y'azih Tia ☠♦ :Ein Fuchs. Schön und unnahbar. Verlogen und listig. Irgendwann, werden sich die Wege nochmals kreuzen. Ob sie dann die Wahrheit erfahren wird? -Y'sera Shaarj ★ :Schwesterstern. So viel im Leben gesehen und erlebt. So verwirrt im Herzen. So ziellos und ohne Hafen. Lass dich beschützen und leiten. Hegen und ein bisschen behüten. Zu früh musste sie zur Frau werden. F r e u n d e -Azazel Charun ❤★ : Wie ein Sturm ins Leben gedrungen. Verwirrend. Unaufhaltsam. Schwach und stark zugleich. Unersetzliches Juwel. Wunderschön und begehrt. Man möchte ihn kosten, schmecken, spüren und lieben. Immerdar. Ganz ihm gehört das Herz, die Loyalität. Instinkt. Leib und Seele. Wenngleich sie nur ein Schatten in seinem Leben bleiben wird. Nie mehr, als der stille Ritter an seiner Seite. B e k a n n t e & K a m e r a d e n -G'arneot Nunh ★♦ : Schrecklich arrogant. Schrecklich stur. Schrecklich direkt. Schrecklich. Schrecklich schön. Schrecklich verwirrend. Schrecklich berauschend. Sie verliert in seiner Nähe die Kontrolle. Und das hasst sie. Es ist ein Tanz zweier Gewalten. Doch er will ihr nicht geben was sie braucht. Und sie kann ihm nicht schenken, was längst verloren ist. -Rephaim ★♦ : Mondtänzer mit vielen Geheimnissen. Ein Schatten der Nacht. Bewahrer der Sterne. Verbundenheit in der Liebe zum Schönen. Still und verschlossen. Grob und mürrisch. Und doch, zieht es sie zu dir. Vielleicht um eine Tür zu öffnen, die noch verriegelt weilt. -R'anys Tia ★(?)♦ : Er besitzt, was sie begehrt. Und doch kann sie ihn nicht hassen. Sie will ihn verstehen und in ihm sehen was ~er~ in ihm sehen mag. Kater mit dem Beerenhaar, ob du sie jemals akzeptieren wirst? Oder werden sie stets getrennt durch die Furcht und die Angst zu viel zu verlieren? -C'hedar ★(?)♦ : Er achtet so sehr auf seinen Bruder, dass er selbst zu einem Schatten wird. Als wäre sein Leben wertlos gegen das Andere. Die Bonbons schmecken aber gut und sein Herz scheint voll von Mitgefühl zu sein. Sie wird dich im Auge behalten, Kater mit dem Schmetterlingshaar -K'iriya Rah ♦ : Süße, kleine Blume. Sie beschützt und behütet, was ihr wichtig ist. Durch dieses Band vereint- Freunde? -Alzahar Sayf ♦ : Auch er behütet, was ihr wichtig ist. So schenkt sie auch ihm ihren Schutz und ihre Zuneigung. Und kostet ihn teuren Wein und saubere Laken. -Nero Chibale ★ : So unschuldig. So rein. Schüchterner, fragiler Kern. Und doch wähnt sie in ihm auch eine noch unentdeckte Stärke. Doch scheint er sie vergessen zu haben. Verdrängt. Vielleicht braucht er sie auch nicht mehr. Oder hat es nie... G e s e h e n -Deicides Riverdale ☠ : Das nächste mal, wird sie dir die Nase nochmals brechen! Verführer... Schinder und Spieler! H a s s -Vater des Rubins ☠☠ : Er wird ihn nicht bekommen. Nicht, wenn sie es verhindern kann! E r i n n e r u n g -Alaine Leicester ♛ღ : Es sollte wohl nicht sein. Zu viele Sekunden des Zögerns. Zu viel Ungewissheit. Zu wenig Herz, zu viel Kopf. Und was bleibt ist dumpfer Schmerz und das Gefühl, nicht gereicht zu haben. |-| V= Gallerie Bild.png ffxiv_04122017_202251.jpg ffxiv_26112017_212220.jpg Majira 2.png|Von Schmusihasipuh Azazel <3 Danke du Nudel! aahmaji.png|von Alzi <3 Danke du! maji ausschnitt.jpg|by myself maaajii2.jpg|Maji in süß majiiiaaaaaaa2.jpg|moinsmoinsmoins |-| OOC= OoC Kontakt -Bei Interesse einfach anwispern! -bei Interesse an einer Comission, gilt das Selbe -verwendeter Schriftfont Signarita Zhai -Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. -Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Stamm der Yah